You and I
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Logan leaves and Kendall cant move on.  Song You and I by Lady Gaga
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:ME again(: Yeah I guess so my Kogan story got a lot of views so I thought what the heck ! And I wrote another one(:So please enjoy my Kogan story and if your wondering why youu cant find my other stories its because i delted them ill upload them again...Maybe Anyways Read and Review(:**

"And now Go Alison Bar would like to present Kendall Knight ...again! Seriously anyone is aloud up you dont have to be from some Boy Band that lost one of its members if you can sing you can co-"I cut off the bartender taking the mike from him

"Thanks alot Jett I love being here and seeing your face everyday to"I said smiling and nodding towards him .He groaned and walked away.

"Ok well id like to dedicate this song to my Ex boyfriend who left awhile ago and I just want everyone to know I miss him"I looked down at Carlos and James who frowned obviously disappointed that I picked this song to him.

_"It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oooh_

_I'll give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_He said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_made love for first time and you said to me_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about_

_Baby yoü and I_

_It`s been two years since I let you go,_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock `n roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday you sing me a heart of gold_

_With a guitar humming and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Ooh-oh ooh-oh_

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_made love for first time and you said to me_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about_

_Baby yoü and I_

_Yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I, I_

_Yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I_

_Oh yeah! I'd rather die_

_Without yoü and I_

_C'mon!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_

'_Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven_

_There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase_

_Six whole years_

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up, for Nebraska_

_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

_Yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I_

_Baby! I rather die!_

_Without yoü and I_

_Yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I_

_Nebraska! I rather die_

_Without yoü and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you. "_

I looked down to see Carlos smile at me.I already knew he was only smiling because I was his best friend.I smiled back but because that was Logan's favorite song . My smile instantly faded at the thought of him. He left without reason or purpose.

_"Logan its 3am where are you going?" I asked my fiancee as he I looked at him . He was throwing clothes into bags.I watched as he packed his books and his pencils and ,hats, was he moving?...MOVING! _

_"Logie babe if theres a problem we can fix it I promise".I said Grabbing his arms and pulling clothes out putting them back into drawers._

_"No I have to go its not you its me I cant stay here"_

_"What why"I said still trying to unpack him_

_"Its just not right it doesnt feel right!"He yelled tears falling down his beautiful chocalate covered eyes._

_"What whats not right Logan tell me ill change anything"_

_"I told you its not you! Your fine everythings perfect thats why I have to go!"_

_"I can make it unperfect please dont go."_

_"Kendall,"He said softly"Sit down and STOP unpacking my bags I need to leave now I need...space"_

_"Space ? I can give you all the space you need! " I said backing up gesturing to all the space in front of him._

_"Kendall I love You I do ! But -"_

_"If you love me WHY are you leaving ?"_

_"Im sorry Kendall"He kissed my cheek . By now I was crying . He walked out the bedroom door . It took me a moment to think and process that he didnt plan on coming back . It frightened me to even think he wouldnt be with me any longer . Then it hit me why he may be leaving me._

_"is this because of the propasal?"I asked running after him he was a foot out the door before he turned to me."We can wait longer!"I said pleading with him"We can wait until your ready im sorry please please dont leave ill die without you Logan!"He sighed placing his bag down on the floor._

_"And thats why I have to go"_

_"That doesnt make since do you want me to die?"_

_"Of course not but this is to much for me to understand right now.I need space and I cant get outta here ill be back when im ready I promise"He kissed my cheek . Grabbing his bag he left closing the door behind him.I fell to the ground.I felt warm tears on my arm as they came out fast.I ran to the window and watched as Logan put his bags into his cab look up at me and then got in and left."I love you Logan"I whispered against the window._

**A/N Wow i feel bad about ending it like that with a flashback ! Really Im ashamed :( Anyways chapter 2 up soon Tell me what youu think (: Reviews are nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so heres Chapter 2 im surprised i even wrote this haha the only reason im uploading this chapter is because I cant upload my other story right now i have to edit it and its gonna take heres Chapter 2 to You and I please review (:Btw this is the last chapter although I may put an epilouge idk.**

I walked off the stage after some people applauded.I went over to Carlos and James setting my guitar down next to the table."So what did you guys think ?"James looked at me but didnt say just shook his head . Carlos just shook his head looking at his shoes as if they were so intersting."Whats wrong? You didnt like it ?"James put his arm around my shoulder and looked at me . Then he got up and walked over to the bar leaving Carlos to tell me the problem.

"Look if theres something you need to say just say it"I said running my hand through my hair.I looked around the room . Searching for were James went . He was in the corner making out with the girl who owned the place trying to convince her to still let me play here again.

"Look," I turned to Carlos . He took a sip of his drink before continuing"You need to move on,Logan left forever ago he's not coming back there are so many fish in the sea so swim around and find a new one."I sighed If I havent heard this talk a million from my mom,Katie,James,Carlos,even Kelly and Gustavo! But they dont understand . You cant move on and love someone else if you cant give them your heart . Logan still has mine.I want him to keep it and never give it back . But he's to far away to give it back so its pointless no matter how much I try and explain this nobody understands.

Carlos sighed getting up to leave."If you need me you know where to find me."He patted my back before exiting out the bar doors.I groaned putting my head in my hands.

"Well lookie what we have here"Jett said across the microphone."We actually have a new singer today! So give him a hand people." I sighed grabbing my guitar and getting up to leave.

"Kendall"I stopped turning around to see Logan standing on stage microphone in hand and tear stains clear as day on his shirt."Id like to dedicate this one to you"Then the music started to play and he began to sing.

_My Love don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_My Love it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_My Love just hold tight_

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Life is a journey_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_(be strong)_

_You'll break it_

_(hold on)_

_You'll make it_

_(be strong, hold on)_

_Just don't forsake it because_

_No one can tell you what you can't do_

_No one can stop you, you know that_

_I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_My Love don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall..._

I placed my guitar down against the wall smiling.I ran over to the stage entrance and watched as Logan jumped off the stage and into my arms.I smiled spinning him around and round.I finally put him down."Logan where have you been?" It came out with a harsh and negative tone . He looked at me as if he was gonna cry to make him understand i wasnt mad.I leaned down and kissed . It wasnt just a regular kiss this kiss was filled with all of the hurt and pain,every tear that had been shed,every lonely night without the other it also told him how much I missed him over the year.I pulled back lightly gasping for air.I rested my forehead against his . I watched as Tears ran down his face.I kissed him once more.

"Logan where have you been?"He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I was lost"He said.I smiled and hugged him whispering in his ear I said"Well now your home and found"I felt him smile against my shoulder . He grabbed my hand pulling me on stage. He went over to the DJ giving him some song.I looked at him confused until the music came on and I smirked.

"This is our song you know?"I asked smirked"Is it ? I didnt even notice"He smiled and started singing.

_L-Don't go breaking my heart_

_K-I couldn't if I tried_

_K-Oh honey if I get restless_

_L-Baby you're not that kind_

I saw Carlos walk back in shaking his head he jumped on stage and grabbed a pulling his gf Jennifer on stage Microphones and started singing.

_C-So don't go breaking my heart_

_J-You take the weight off of me_

_C-Oh honey when you knock on my door_

_J-I gave you my key_

_Everybody-Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_Gave you my heart_

_Gave you my heart_

James looked up from his corner and smirked pulling him and the owner on stage both grabbing microphones.

_Ja-So don't go breaking my heart_

_O-I won't go breaking your heart_

_Ja+O-Oh yeah_

_O-Don't go breaking my heart_

And as if by que everyone in the club starting singing . And dancing

_And nobody told us_

_'Cause nobody showed us_

_And now it's up to us baby_

_I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light in my life_

_Oh you put the sparks to the flame_

_I've got your heart in my sights_

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Gave you my heart_

_Oh you gave it_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Right from the start_

_Gave you my heart_

_Gave you my heart_

_Oh no baby don't go_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

I sighed kissing Logan on the nose."Nest time im not letting you go"He smirked

"Who said I was gonna leave again."I smiled kissing him on the lips again.

**A/N I know I know what the hell ! haha weirdest way to end a story im sorry hahaha this was probably very weird i know this but it just sounded like a good way to end the story(: Also if you didnt know this the songs kinda describe the feelings of the story i guess it was a musical ? idk well up next is the Epilouge and then im done with this story haha i think i may right a Kames story next ? Haha who knows Review please!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok so this Chapter goes out to my mom(: I cant believe I said that stuff about her i was just angry i mean seriously mom ? But whatever I still Love her to death this also goes out to TimeWitch'93 for her Review ...Yeah i was a little outta control plus i guess i can write it over again thanks for reading and here is the final chapter to You and I.(: Enjoy! oh and sorry this is short im just gonna make this quick :(  
><strong>

I walked over to the cab slowly getting in.I took one look at Kendall before I turned to the cab driver he was old his short Grey beard had little stains...was that blood?He turned to me I looked at him his Piercing Grey eyes burning through me."Where you going kid"He asked turning back around.I looked back up at Kendall he was still sitting by the window waiting for me to come back to him,for me to apologize for scaring him,Waiting for me to tell him this was all just a joke ! To bad it wasn't

"Hey kid I dont have all day!"The driver shouted from in front of me.I shrugged there was only one place for me to go." Uh take me to the Statistics building"He nodded driving away . Anyone whose anyone knows that the statistics are a group of Prostitutes.I used to be one of them until I ran away . My only reason for running away was Kendall and now that he's gone I have nowhere left to go . I wont be welcomed back with open arms because im pretty sure Mike,the leader of the group,wont be that happy to see me since im not bringing him any money.I already know he's just gonna tell me to go to his room take off my clothes and get ready to be beaten.I had never been beaten but id seen the scars he's left on people.

The car stopped.I payed the cab driver and got out and of course sitting on the steps was no one else but my old best friend Chris.I smiled walking over him to . He was looking at the ground."Whats up?"I asked him he looked up at me and smirked."Whatcu doin here Mitchell"He slurred my last man did I miss this guy."Almost got married"I said he shook his head and pointed to the torn up building behind him."He's a outta back"I nodded my head."Hey Mitch"I turned smiling at my old nick name"Your gonna wish you hadnt a came back lil bro"I nodded my head"I know."I said taking a step into the familiar room"I know"I slung my bag over my thru the hallway seeing people stop and stare at if mentally asking why'd you come back when you were safe? I shrugged at them walking into the back.

Sitting in his chair a beer in one hand he turned and looked at me smirking."Well hey there Logie"He said surprisingly cheery."Hey"I whispered quietly."Are you ready to comeback to me yet baby?"I nodded my head . He stretched his arms wide and I walked over to him he hugged me tightly."Now then"He said quietly into my ear"If your gonna stay your gonna be mine and only someone else EVER touches will die simple as that as a matter a fact don't even leave this house unless your with me understand"I nodded my head this ..this was going to be home.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>1 year later<span>_**

"Logan! Where are you?"I shouted looking under tables and in been a year since Logan came I couldnt be happier.I havent even beaten anybody any months!If only Logan could see he's changed me.I felt a pair of hands wrap around my eyes.I smirked"I wonder who this is?"I said sarcastically."Guess!"

"Um is it Paul or Codi?"He dropped his hands.I turned to see him frowning."Thats not funny Mike"He said walking away.I grabbed his hands and pulled him to me"Ooh I was just kidding baby when did you become so feisty"I said kissing his neck he wrapped his arms around my neck"Ever since I became yours"He said I smiled against his skin."Hey i need money for the store"He said slowly.I smirked ever since I let him go places without me he always came back so I trust him more than ever.I sighed loudly"How much do you need this time baby"I said slurring the word baby making him laugh.I love his laugh"Im just buying batteries"He said plainly.I groaned"Do you have to go I wanna go upstairs and make that cute little butt of yours mine to"I said handing him a 5 he smirked"Well ill be back in like 10 wanna wait for me upstairs in our room?"He whispered in my ear."mmm You wont be able to walk for a week"I said he pulled me down for a kiss forcing his tongue in my mouth before I even had I had a chance to respond he pulled back skipping away"MAYBE TWO!"I shouted as he turned the corner."OH IM SO SCARED!"He shouted back.I heard the door shut that boy is lucky he's the only one I let manipulate me like that.I went out back resting myself on a chair.

Little did I know he wasnt coming back this time.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could to where Kendall to god he didn't move within the he did I risked my life for nothing then again maybe his neighbors kn-.<p>

I stopped into a bar.I saw Kendall on stage singing my absolute favorite song of all time.I smiled tears starting to run down my face.I quietly walked into the bar walking over to the bathroom.I looked at myself in the mirror I looked a hair was tossed everywhere my eyes were red from my recent tears.I had on old raggy clothes and I still just wanted to go out there and hug the crap out of him.I walked out the looked for Kendall I saw him walking out the door.I quicly ran on stage grabbing the microphone.

"Well lookie what we have here"The bartender said across his microphone."We actually have a new singer today! So give him a hand people."

I watched as Kendall was a foot in and a foot out before I quicly said "Kendall"And when he turned around And looked at me I knew I was home.

**A/N Ok then I hate this chapter but here we go im done ! YAY! Well view my other stories(: And sorry this one is a little confusing haha i didnt know how to end it...But im sure NONE of you saw that coming hahaha(:**


End file.
